ortinusjourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hori Zakahmat
''Hori Zakahmat ''Revealed in Blue Sty, page 27 was the former Seeker of AdesRevealed in Blue Sty, page 26 , the destructed second zuko of PatrikaRevealed in Blue Sty, page 25 . He originally came from the Nedooku, a tribe of yellow-skinned, primate-faced humans that used to live in the far regions of Egyt, such as Sukaka and Akana before Egytians populated themrevealed in Blue Sty, page 26 and 27. He is married to Juliea Romoteo, and has one daughter, Juliea Zakahmat. He also holds a position as Katto's godfather. He helped Katto and Basil find and destroy the Red Flower in Egyt, and also is a good friend of Warthing Scorpio and Rhodda Scorpio. He is currently deceased; while trying to convince Warthing that it was not his fault Rhodda was dead, Fafooa snuck up behind him and murdered the Seeker. Currently, Hori is postmortem and resides in Heaven. History Blue Sty Hori does not make a formal appearance in this book but is mentioned in Katto's first visit to Egyt as the current Seeker of Ades, and as a member of the yellow-skinned, primate-faced Nedooku. He is pictured as yellow-skinned, with a monkey-like face in the paintings along the halls of Ades. Red Flower Hori first makes a formal appearance in this book. His father is mentioned to have been moonstruck and transformed into a raven, hinting that Icefire may be related to his father in some sort. He is first seen at the funeral as a man dressed all in black, protesting that the stars told him that someone named Teddi Mous was alive. He is seen again when Katto and Basil visit Coradnitongzue. Down in the underground passageways, Hori reveals that he is a Starseer and has a special way with the stars, foretelling that they will have a betrayal soon. As such, Hori says he has been trying to prevent Katto and Basil to get to Sukaka all this time. He also makes a deal with Katto saying that if they find Juliea Zakahmat, his daughter, he will lead them to the Red Flower. After getting caught in a rock shift, Hori and Katto manage to escape the Fields of Incariya and Katto stumbles upon Juliea. Hori also is revealed to have two friends, Warthing Scorpio and Rhodda Scorpio, who seem to have a bit of a rivalry. After saving Basil from hell, Hori gets captured by two people: Shallow Quinnby and Forrest Julewes. Katto, through expert work, manages to save Hori and escape to Sukaka, nearly rerunning into Forrest. After the five(Katto, Basil, Juliea, Hori, and Lewis)reach the Wine 'n Dine, Hori is part of the four who goes to destroy the Red Flower. After Katto sneaks out to destroy the Red Flower, Hori holds the Red Flower down. Hori falls into the water in the battle and gets injured. Soon after Patrika is destroyed, Hori and the rest say their good-byes to Katto. Sparrow Hori is only seen in the prologue. While exploring with Warthing Scorpio and Teddi Mous, a mine attack occurs and Hori tries several attempts to run away from it and save the other two. Cross Hori appears very briefly in this book. After Katto and Basil escape Rustificul and Basil becomes heir to the Cross, Icefire tells Fafooa to kill somebody, as Fafooa has never killed anyone before. While Hori is having a talk with Warthing about the fact that Warthing killed his own brother, Rhodda, Fafooa quickly kills Hori and runs away into the street, unseen. Tea Party Hori does not make a formal appearance in this book, but is mentioned. When Warthing, who has become the new Seeker, gives the news to Shins that Hori is dead, Katto briefly finds himself wondering if someone else other than Icefire or Fafooa has killed Hori, however, Basil tells him not to believe in such silly things. Family 'Wife: 'Juliea Romoteo, Living (As of Tea Party) 'Daughter: 'Juliea Zakahmat, Living (As of Tea Party) 'Godson: 'Katto Ortinus, Living (As of Tea Party) Trivia *Hori is a Starseer, meaning he has special communication with the stars and can look to them for answers or prophecies. *Hori is a Monkey Nedooku, meaning he is a Nedooku with the face of a monkey. *Hori Zakahmat traversed to heaven after he died. Quotes References and Citations